Animaniacs: Ten Short Films About Wakko Warner/No Time for Love/The Boo Network Credits (1996)
"Ten Short Films About Wakko Warner" Written by Tom Minton Paul Rugg Directed by Audu Paden "No Time for Love" Written by Marlowe Weisman Laraine Arkow Directed by Audu Paden "The Boo Network" Story by John Dubiel Directed by Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Tom Ruegger Peter Hastings Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Dr. Scratchansniff Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Edith Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Jeff Glen Bennett as Mitch] Maurice LaMarche as Conductor B.G. Key Design Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone David West Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Barry Caldwell John Dubiel Llyn Hunter Nora Johnson Norman River-Klingler Rafael Rosado Rhoy Shishido Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller Model/Prop Design Arland Barron Lance Falk Greg Peters Mark Rubinchik Sheet Timing Russell Calabrese Bill Knoll Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Rolly Oliva Junn Roca Timing Directors Russell Calabrese Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Show #89 Color Key Robin D. Kane Clayton Stang Valerie Walker B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Painters Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editors Al Breitenbach Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration by Julie Bernstein Tim Kelly Ron Goldstein Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistants to the Producers C.J. Arabia Bonnie Coleman Recording Administrator Leslie Kramers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Assistant Bill Fiala Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Coor. Bonnie Buckner Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher If You Can't Say Something Nice: We'd Rather Not Hear About It Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin In Charge of Production: Frank Shin Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Producion Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Walter Hsieh, Ivan You In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits